My Sweet, Shy Baby
by LullabyForDead
Summary: A little Ambreigns fluff.


He had finished his match not too long ago, was tired and just wanted to head back to the hotel. He had just finished taking a shower and was now sitting on the bench, checking his phone. He had texted Dean before washing up. Told him to meet him after his match tonight. His inbox was empty.

Roman sighed, leaning his head up against the locker. Knowing Dean he had probably left his phone at the hotel or lost it. Sometimes he would even forget that he had a phone. He hardly ever used it, only to call or text or play games on it. He did have internet on it but he didn't really use it.

He called Dean's number, hoping that he would answer. Went straight to voicemail. He put his phone in his bag, deciding that he would go look for him. He finished drying off, got dressed, brushed his hair and put it up in a bun. After, he went out into hallways, hoping to find any sight of Dean.

He saw a few of the others but Dean was nowhere to found. He spotted Seth, who was talking to Finn Balor. He went over to them. "Hey."

The other two noticed him, turning to him. "Hey, Roman. What's up?" Finn asked.

"Have you guys seen Dean anywhere? His phone is dead, I think, and we're both supposed to be heading back to the hotel soon."

"Sorry, haven't seen him since our match tonight." Seth said, shaking his head. "What about you, Finn?"

"I seen him before your match, Roman. He was getting something to eat and said something about taking shower and heading back to your guys rental car."

"What?! So he's outside in the parking lot?!"

"Calm down, Roman. I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, but when we came here he gave me the keys to the car. And now he's outside. He knows its cold out there and his ass is probably freezing and ready to bitch me out."

"I didn't know Ambrose was that stupid now." A voice from behind Roman said. He turned and saw it was Dolph Ziggler. "That Lunatic can't use his brain for once?"

Roman glared at him. "Dolph, I would suggest you shut your mouth about Dean or else I'll do it for you."

The other held up his hands. "I'm just saying. Its like below zero outside, Dean knows he doesn't have the key to the car, so why would he be so crazy to do something as stupid as this? He should know better."

"Just please, get out of here. Not tonight, okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you at the next show then. And hopefully Dean, too. If he hasn't freezed to death by now."

Roman growled, glaring at him as he walked away. Seth placed a hand on his shoulder so that he wouldn't beat the shit out of him.

"Just ignore him. You have other things to worry about. Like Dean who is probably waiting for you right now."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you later, Seth. I better get to my baby and hope that he's not too pissed at me."

"Just wrap him up in some blankets, shower him with kisses and hold him close tonight."

"If he'll let me do that."

"Or you could always just fuck his brains out."

"Seth!"

"Hey, it'll cheer him up. Plus, it'll definitely warm him up, too."

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm tired and I'm pretty sure he is, too."

 **0000000000**

After getting his bags Roman headed out to the parking lot, over to his and Dean's car. He didn't see him outside. He was getting worried now. Did something happen to him? Did he decide to ride back with someone else instead? Roman hoped it was the latter, that he did get a ride back with someone else. He just hoped that Dean wasn't mad at him for making him wait.

He reached the car. He set his bags down and went to fish the keys out of his pocket. Except the pocket that he had left them in was empty.

 _'That's odd...where could they be? Don't tell me I lost them.'_

He was about to head back inside and see if he left his keys in the locker the room. When he looked up he noticed something in the backseat. It looked like a person, wearing a yellow jacket.

He wondered who this stranger could be. He tried the door, seeing that it was unlocked. He was relieved at that. Whoever this was was must have been very kind to leave the car doors unlocked for him.

"Hey." He called out to the person, shaking their sleeping form. The person stirred, turning over but not waking up. Roman could now see his face.

"Oh, so this is where you've been all along." He said, letting out a quiet chuckle. Dean was outside, but he was in the car. Not freezing to death, thankfully.

 _'He must have gotten the keys to the car while I busy with my match.'_

Roman would have gotten in the front seat of the car by now, but he couldn't help but to stare curiously at what Dean was wearing. It wasn't something that he would usually wear, especially in this color.

The jacket was yellow, with some pink on it. There were ears on the hood, a soft pink mane and pink tail on the bottom of it.

Roman sort of recognized what the jacket was. It was a My Little Pony jacket. The character that Dean's jacket resembled was Fluttershy. He found out a while ago that his lover was a fan of the show. Dean made him watch it with him a few times. At first Roman thought it was weird, but after a while he could see why he liked it.

He leaned over, brushing away some blonde curls out of Dean's face. He kissed his forehead. The other stirred, but stayed asleep. He did mumble out a few incoherent words though.

"Mm..y'r breath...smells like cinnamon..."

Roman chuckled at that, remembering how Dean didn't talk to him for a few days for eating his cinnamon apple pie. He had to bake one of his own to make it up to him.

The other turned over again, this time onto his side. Curling up into himself a bit more. Roman noticed the wings and pink butterflies on the jacket.

"Only you, Dean." He whispered, shaking his head.

 **00000000**

They made it back to the hotel. Roman got out of the car, getting both of their duffel bags from the trunk. He put them both over his shoulders, then closed the trunk. He headed over to the side of the car, opening the door to the backseat. He didn't want to wake Dean, so he figured that he would carry him instead. He scooped him up into his arms, bridal style. Dean hooked both of his arms around his neck, nuzzling his face against Roman's shoulder.

"Romie...m so tired..."

"Don't worry, baby." He said, while rubbing his back. "We'll be in our room shortly."

He headed inside, carrying both their bags and his lover. While on the way to elevator, Roman saw Seth, who looked like he was getting a midnight snack. Seth saw them both and his mouth fell open when he saw what Dean was wearing.

"Not a word of this to anyone."

"I'm not saying anything. But I always thought that his favorite was Rainbow Dash."

Roman got onto the elevator, pressing the number to their floor. Once they made, he went over to their room, opening the door with their room key. He walked over to the bed, laying Dean down on it. He placed both of their bags onto the floor, then went to go change into a pair of sweatpants.

"Romie, could you help me get my jeans off?"

"Of course, baby." He went over to him. He helped Dean out of his jeans, leaving him only in a pair of boxers, the jacket, and a t-shirt underneath. Dean held out both of his arms to him.

"Need cuddles." He said, smiling up at him. Roman laid on top of him, kissing him gently. Dean hummed, untying the bun that Roman's hair was in. "Love you, Romie."

"Love you, baby." He kissed his forehead, then rolled them both over so that he was spooning Dean from behind. He pulled the blanket up towards them, then wrapped an arm around Dean's waist.

"You're so adorable, Dean. When did you get this?"

"The jacket? Bayley got it for me as a gift. She likes the show too." He said, yawning.

"So, you like Fluttershy?"

"Yeah, she's my favorite. She's cute."

"Not as cute as you are." He rested his head on top Dean's shoulder, kissing him one last time. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"Kay. G'night, Romie."

"Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams."


End file.
